Zeos X GT 24
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When some of the Mario guys get invited to the Nurburgring 24 Hours endurance race, they're sure to sign up. But who is Rosalina racing for? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references mentioned in the story, with certain exceptions, belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

**Chapter One: The Offer**

**Toad Town, 10:42 A.M.**

One Day in the Mushroom Kingdom the Mario Bros. were walking through Toad Town on thier way to meet Peach and Daisy. It took a little while because of heavy traffic but they managed to get there. The two girls were already at the meeting point waiting, Peach in her usual pink dress, Daisy in a yellow tank top and orange sweatpants. However, there was also someone else, in a black business suit and glasses.

"Who's this guy?" Mario asked once he and his younger, yet taller bro got there.

"So you're the Mario Bros. i've been hearing a lot about. I'm Devon Williams, vice president of BMW M." the guy in the suit said to the Bros. "The reason i'm here right now is to tell you guys about a ride in the Nurburgring 24 Hours endurance race. BMW M is mainly a GT class team, and as all the elevation changes and the southern Germany track's 88 corners a lap would be an LMP car's worst nightmare this race is GT only, so we have a better chance at first overall. I heard you four all made top five in the most recent Special Cup Tour - the winner of that tour, Rosalina, couldn't make it here because she already accepted another team's offer as she told me last night - so i was wondering if the four of you would like to enter as drivers for one of BMW M's two cars in this race. Doing so would put the Mushroom Kingdom on the map, in a sense."

"I'm in! I've tackled the Nurburgring circuit in Forza Motorsport 3 multiple times." Luigi said.

"Count me in too." was Mario's response.

"I got a question, Devon. Will BMW M provide the team members' gear?" Peach asked.

"They said they will."

"Then we're in." Daisy said with a look to Peach.

"Well, that's out of the way. Now we just need to find members for the other positions on the team."

"I'm sure Koops and his buddies would like to join as tire carriers as they can withdraw into their shells and carry stuff on them at speeds they can't normally reach on foot - i know, having done just that method with Koops while chasing those Crystal Stars - and i've seen Boshi practice using the air jack before. That ought to fill a couple spots." Mario suggested.

"While you're on that topic, bro, perhaps i can get Torque to join as a mechanic. He knows a lot about what tool puts what part where on which car."

"Good thinking, Luigi. Maybe i should try to get Toadsworth and Skolar to join as engineers, with their vast knowledge about stuff involving cars - those Super Duel machines are proof of Skolar's car-related knowledge." Peach added.

"Okay, let's see here. Besides you guys, if all the people you mentioned join, we'll have the jack-man, the tire carriers, the mechanic, and the engineers out of the way."

"Make that three enigneers, not two. Professor Elvin Gadd oughta be able to help with cars as well; after all, he's the one who designed my Poltergust 4000 kart for the DS Mario Kart Racing League."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**BMW HQ, Mushroom Kingdom division, Toad Town, 4:21 P.M.**

"Now, let's see here. We have three engineers in Toadsworth, Skolar, and Professor Elvin Gadd; Koops and his friends have the tire carrier role; Torque as the main mechanic,along with a few others who wanted a mechanic job; Donkey Kong as the gas man; Boshi manning the air jack; a couple Yoshis with the wheel guns for changing the tires; a couple Toads as tire catchers; plus the drivers." Devon said to himself while reading the team roster list for the race. "If only Rosalina would've told me who made the offer she accepted first." It seemed Rosalina was waiting for the right moment to reveal who she had joined for the endurance race, as not even her four friends knew. Well, her four homeworld friends, that is. She knew that several teammates of hers from the GX system knew, being part of the team themselves.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XQ Main Base, Soluna City, Zelixena, GX System, 6:31 P.M.**

Rosalina was floating along one of the many hallways inside the XQ organisation's main base, located in their own unique dimension created by the second-in-command. She was heading to one of the larger (and by larger, i mean capable of holding at least the entire XQ roster six times over - Darn it, broke the fourth wall there) meeting rooms in the base. It was easy for her to get there by the 6:35 P.M. roll call with her levitation ability as she wasn't very fast on foot, especially when wearing high heels, which she was now.

'_I oughta get Hollie to help me improve my speed level so i don't have to rely so much on levitation. Actually, i don't have to have Hollie's help specifically; i could just have my fellow OZ-native agent Anise help me out as she had some speed training with Brazelica._' Rosalina thought to herself en route. Hollie, the second-in-command of the XQ organisation occassionally referred to by the nickname her brother, the XQ captain Jet Brazie, created, Brazelica, was known for her phenomenal speed, and was also the teacher for XQ's first OZ native agent, the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, in raising her speed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Captain's Office, XQ Main Base, Soluna City, Zelixena, GX System, 8:11 P.M.**

Jet was in his office on the third floor of the base looking at the roster sheet for his Nurburgring 24 Hours endurance race team. He was using specifically his own agents to fill the roster, and they would be piloting a Corvette ZR1 in the race. The decision of using a Corvette in the race fit in well with Jet's preference of Chevrolet vehicles, specifically Corvettes, and the vehicle would be number 5, fitting in with the designation number of one of his drivers from her homeworld in the OZ system.

Here's what the team roster looked like:

Team Name: Zelix Motorsports

Car: Chevrolet Corvette ZR1

Car Number: 5

Engineers: Ryan Siwak (Agent 15), Cody Newkirk (80), Mike Oliver (102), and Shawn Mosher (137)

Mechanics: Jeremy Guerreri (17), Dan Spencer (70), Kevin Johnson (90), and Adam Trombley (131)

Gas Man: Ty Trombley (266)

Flag Man: Chris Wachala (132)

Extinguisher Guy: Brent Johnson (94)

Wheel Gun Carriers: Brantly Ellis (141), John Linnan (227), Jared Kamholtz (240), and Chip Murphy (296)

Tire Catchers: Sondra Warriner (04), Allan Duncan (32), Nikki Stewart (59), and Ethan Kamholtz (120)

Crew Chief: Taylor Johnson (91)

Jack Man: Marty Donnells (342)

Drivers: Rosalina (07M, OZ native), Anise Azeat (07GA, OZ native, lead driver), Rochelle Gordon (29M), and Jasmine Bray (96P)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic variation of a Restored Platinum Corporation fanfic. While the Mario franchise and one Zelix Motorsports racer in my story belong to Nintendo, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI, while any other references that i don't own belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Multiple Surprises**

**Mushroom Kingdom airport, 3:22 P.M.**

**14 days before the race**

Devon Williams had gotten his Mushroom Kingdom crew together and they were waiting for the 3:40 flight to Germany. Nobody knew which team Rosalina had joined, though Peach suspected perhaps Zelix Motorsports got their offer to her first.

"Isn't that the XQ group? How'd she manage to get to their hideout?" Daisy asked.

"Seriously, Daisy, you're forgetting the fact Rosalina happens to be XQ agent 07M. Storm Brazie found her for his brother Jet to bolster XQ's OZ-native team. From what i've heard they now have three such members."

"How'd they get the third one?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure who found her, but i think it might've been Kaelynne Sakuraba in her homeworld's OZ version bumping into the new agent on the most recent September 10."

"So it occurred on the first OZ native agent's birthday. My GX counterpart relayed that bit to me, getting it from a girl with amethyst purple hair named Dominique." Luigi said.

"Wait, bro. When did he get in contact with Rochelle's twin?"

"51M was present when Rochelle, some blue-haired girl who looked like she was only twelve, the blonde second-in-command, and a perfect lookalike of the redhead in question pulled a group tickle scheme on her; they needed Hollie's help because she's the only one faster than said redhead since they both know that Solid Transparency technique."

"And the ability can only be canceled outside the Omega Blitz range by a faster being with knowledge of the ability and having it active at the time." Peach added after Luigi got done talking.

"Plane's in." a Toad on their team randomly said to get the others back to earth in terms of where they were and the current time. The group then boarded the plane and were off for Germany.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**The Nurburgring, BMW Test Centre, 12:36 P.M. Central European Time**

**13 days before the race**

The group of racers from the Mushroom Kingdom, now at the twenty-something meter long Nurburgring, were simply waiting around recieving instructions about the 24 hour race. Their pit box, Peach noticed, was next to the one marked with the number 5. Over the pit box read the name **Zelix Motorsports**, using the XQ organization's golden X insignia as their own. Then a siren shrilled off in the test centre next to the one Peach and the others were using. A cyan Corvette ZR1, with the number 5 on it, pulled into the pit box next to their's and a number of people started servicing the vehicle. Climbing out of the Corvette was a girl measuring at about five foot nine, wearing a cyan racing suit almost identical to her own, as Peach noted, removing her helmet revealing her to be blonde with amethyst purple highlights and passing an unfamiliar brunette who was heading into the vehicle.

'_NO WAY! Rochelle's here. But who was that brunette she passed during the driver switch?_' Peach thought. Sure, she almost failed to recognize her GX counterpart with the racing suit on instead of her usual tank top and miniskirt, and sure she was at her base height because she wasn't in her usual platform sandals, but her hair coloration was a dead giveaway. Rochelle then walked over to two other girls wearing similar suits. One had platinum-blonde hair in a style Peach recognized. She quickly charged back into the test centre.

"Guys, guess what. _I've found which team Rosalina's racing for!_ It's that Zelix Motorsports team in the next pit box over. Just as i suspected; they used the XQ connection to give her an offer before Devon got his to her. And, you'll never believe who one of the other drivers is."

"You spotted your GX counterpart Rochelle, didn't ya?" Daisy's first guess was.

"Yeah. I almost didn't recognize her in that racing suit when her helmet was on, but once it was off her hair coloration was a dead giveaway."

"Much like how it's impossible not to recognize me from the sides or back." came a male voice. Everyone turned around. It was Jet.

"I take it you gave Rosalina the offer she accepted before i got mine to her." Devon said.

"Yup. And as for the brunette who was switching in during that pit stop test, she's a close friend of my sister Hollie. Her name's Jasmine Bray."

"Figured you'd choose to have your team drive a Corvette. 51M relayed that preference to me a lot sooner. Three months before that mention of that one redhead having her birthday on September 10 he got from a girl named Dominique, saying she had predominantly amethyst purple hair."

"Double A, i'll have to let my twin know not to reveal crucial info about others." a cool female voice was heard saying.

"Oh, man, first it was someone close to me and now it's someone close to you. What're the odds the next bit will be from someone close to Dawn?" a second voice responded. Peach looked up, spotting Rochelle and a redhead standing side by side. Normally the blonde was taller; this time it was the redhead who had four inches on her. She was in a near-identical racing suit compared to that of Rochelle, but the reason for the four inch advantage was because this girl's boots had a five inch heel to them, making her look six foot one. Her hair was mostly a wine red color, with numerous pink highlights in it. Luigi, meanwhile, was running something through his head.

'_Whoa. The number 5 Corvette ZR1 has Rosalina, this Jasmine girl, Rochelle, AND the Amethyst Angel as drivers. Those unknown-looking team members must be from Jet's homeworld; the only one i recognized was Thundrana._' he thought.

"Is there only one car your group's running?"

"We got three, actually. All are Corvette ZR1s: the number 5 that pulled into the stop next to this one, a second one with Kaelynne Sakuraba as lead driver, numbered 24, and one with our newest recruit Lily Cielena Stewart - one of Double A's homeworld buddies - among the drivers, numbered 74 as the lead driver of that car is my cousin Dawn. Watch out for that number 69 Porsche 997 convertible, however; Kaelynne was on her way out of the pits when she saw one of the vehicle's drivers being a very large Koopa with a spiked shell during one of their test stops."

"AW, MAN, NOT BOWSER _AGAIN?!_ Why does he always have to turn up wherever i try to do something?" Mario blurted.


End file.
